1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular, to a button mechanism for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 depict a conventional mobile phone, comprising a body 2, a battery 3, a battery cover 4 and a button 5. The battery cover 4 has a opening 41. When the battery 3 is disposed in the body 2, the battery cover 4 covers the battery 3 and the button 5 engages with the battery cover 4 through the opening 41, preventing separation of the battery 3 from the body 2.
To remove the battery 3 from the body 2, the button 5 is pressed to release the battery cover 4 from the body 2. The battery 3 can then be removed from the mobile phone 1 by hand. Users with larger fingers or short finger nails, however, may experience difficulty in removing the battery 3 form the mobile phone 1.